A Collection of Zarter Poems
by remembertheginger
Summary: Read the title. But it's poems Zia and Carter wrote. About each other. I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS FINISHED! IF YOU'RE STILL READING THIS GO CATCH UP ON MY OTHER STORIES!
1. Chapter 1

A Zia POV poem.

How can I describe him?

He's perfect.

There's really nothing else to be said,

Unless you doubt me.

If you do,

Go meet him.

You'll see.

And if you know me, you'll know who I'm talking about.

Here's a hint:

His name's Carter.

A Carter POV poem.

There's a girl I met.

I can't ignore her.

How could I?

She's perfect.

I fell for her the moment I saw her,

But I'm not sure she did the same.

Now I worry about little things:

Is my hair too messy?

Is my breath terrible?

Am I okay to her?

If you can't guess who it is,

Here's a hint:

Her name's Zia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Zia POV poem:**

I thought we had it all

Or at least, something going.

But no.

It wasn't meant to last.

I don't blame him,

I blame myself.

I wasn't good enough.

I didn't act how I should have,

Even though that was myself.

He brought out the real me.

I suppose

The real me is terrible.

**Another Carter POV poem:**

Is there something wrong with me?

I pushed her away.

I rejected her.

The love of my life,

Gone because of me.

No, not dead,

But hurt.

Alone.

Most likely hating me.

And you know what?

I hate myself too.

I shouldn't have done what I did.

The only problem:

I can't take it back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zia:**

So just let me leave.

You've no right to ask me to stay

After what you did.

After you rejected me.

My heart's torn in half,

But this isn't the right place for me.

This isn't my home.

It never was.

You never were.

**Carter:**

Zia-

Come back.

Please.

**Zia:**

I wish I could say

It was nice knowing you.

But I can't.

It wasn't nice.

And, truly?

I never knew you.

You never gave me a chance.

Just let me leave with a clean conscious

Before I decide to come back.

**Carter:**

What does it take

To make you stay?

I'm sorry.

It was an accident.

I was wrong.

Zia-

Please don't leave me.

My heart's torn in half

Because yours is.

I know that the reason is me;

But I'm asking you,

No, begging you:

Don't go.

Please.


	4. Chapter 4

Too Many Poems

**Zia:**

I came back.

I couldn't stand it.

Nowhere,

I repeat _nowhere_,

Is there a place free of magic.

Nowhere.

Plus, I missed you.

There was nowhere to run

But to you.

You, unlike most,

Welcomed me home.

Yes, home.

This is my home,

I know for sure.

**Carter:**

Zia-

I missed you.

I couldn't have gone on

If you hadn't come back.

Ma'at would not have worked.

Chaos would reign;

And all because

You didn't come back.

But you did.

Ma'at is safe.

I am safe.

The world is safe

Because you came back.


	5. Chapter 5

Stop The Poems!

**Zia:**

Carter- how can I say this?

I… I love you.

Oh my gods, that turned out mushy;

Did that sound terrible to you?

Yes, I care; of course I care!

You are so cryin' out loud awesome!

Um, wait… that sounded weird too.

Here… I made you a cherry blossom.

I'm a failure at this,

I just can't rhyme;

So bye;

See you another time!

**Carter:**

Zia, oh Zia:

I love thee so.

I can't admit it,

But this, I know.

Yes, I love you:

'Tis so true;

Zia, my Zia;

I

Love you.

**A/N: **PR, this is for you. These are the rhyming poems you requested. Are you HAPPY? Also: see that little button? That one that says review? Click it! Please! I will have something special for all who do! Oh, and if you actually read this, put rutabaga in your review.


	6. Chapter 6

Seriously? More Poems?

**Zia:**

It was pure bliss.

My first kiss.

Ever.

And yes, it was Carter.

Don't say a word;

Just let me enjoy it.

**Carter:**

Zia-

You were my first kiss.

Yes, it's true.

I had never kissed anyone

Until you.

And how was it, you ask?

Perfect.

Now,

Just let me enjoy it.

**A/N:** FlameoftheHunt101, thanks for the idea! This is for you!

Carter: Um, did you really just write all that? About me and Zia?

Ginger: No, _you two_ wrote it. Prepare for an epilogue!

Zia: We did no such thing! Stop before you get a fireball in the face!

Carter: She'll do it. Seriously, shut up.

Ginger: Um, Zia, you realize I'm a water elementalist? And the epilogue is the last thing. There will be no more.

Carter: Thank you!

Zia: Finally. Now quit your yapping so we can watch TV.

Ginger: Bye! Please review!


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

As Sadie entered her brother's room, something caught her eye. A small pile of bright white papers, sticking out from under a book. She quickly snatched them, and left Carter's room.

Meanwhile, Walt was looking for Zia. He was checking her room, and a small pile of slightly yellowed papers was sitting on her bed. Walt wasn't a stalker, but those… caught his attention. He took them, stowing them in the side pocket of his shorts.

Sadie and Walt bumped into each other in the hallway. "What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time.

"You first," Walt said.

"Alright. I was looking for Carter, and I found… these." She showed him the papers she had found.

Walt stared at them. "I was looking for Zia and I found these." He showed her the slightly yellowed papers.

Sadie smiled a slightly creepy smile. "I'll give Carter's to Zia, you give Zia's to Carter. Deal?"

Walt barely nodded his head, just enough to let her know that he would.

Sadie and Walt walked off in their separate directions, each imagining what would happen if Zia and Carter found out. Walt imagined something with fireballs; Sadie, something with Freak, Carter's griffin.

"Let's hope that that never happens," Sadie whispered to herself.

Zia found Sadie waiting for her. "Zia," Sadie said slyly. "I've got something for you. From Carter."

Sadie held out the papers. Zia took them with slightly shaking hands. _How could he have known about mine?_ She wondered.

"Read them, and tell Carter what you think. He'll understand."

Walt walked up to Carter. "Carter, man," he said with a slight grin. "I've got something for you. It's from Zia."

He took the papers out of his pocket, showing them to Carter.

"W-what? But how…" Carter asked, nervous. If he was caught reading Zia's stuff… man, he was in for a world of hurt. Plus, how could she have known about his, if these were what he thought they were?

Walt shook the papers. "Come on, she wants you to read them. And after you're done, tell her what you think of them. Trust me, she'll want to know."

Zia took the papers to her room. She sat down on her bed, not even noticing that her poems were gone. As she read each of Carter's poems, her eyes got wider and wider.

When Zia read the last poem, tears started to form in her eyes. _I remember that. It was wonderful. Perfect. Amazing. Just like Carter._

She finally noticed that her poems were missing. She dried her tears and walked out of her room to confront Carter.

Carter sat down on his bed. Right away, he saw that his poems were missing. _Sadie,_ he thought with annoyance. He then started reading.

Zia's poems were heartfelt; he remembered what he had done. Just a little mistake that escalated to an argument; an argument that had changed his life, and not for the better.

Carter remembered when she had come back. No one had been willing to talk to her. Only him; he would always give Zia a second chance. He had just been so overjoyed, snapped out of his gloom. And Zia had cried when she came back. Tears of happiness, tears of laughter.

He laughed as he read her attempt to rhyme, and remembered his. Now that he thought about, it sounded stiff, stuffy, and not at all him.

He remembered his first kiss. Zia had described it perfectly.

Carter walked out of his room, ready to tell Zia what he thought of her poems.

Zia and Carter walked into the living room at the same time.

"Are you stalking me?" They asked at the same time.

"You first." Carter said.

"How did you know I wrote poems, and why did you steal them?" Zia demanded.

"I didn't know. And Walt stole them, not me. They were amazing. I'm so sorry, I didn't know you would get upset…"

"Hush. You were fine. I overreacted. But your poems felt so much more real than mine. Thanks for being you, Carter."

"Hey Zia. You know what?" Carter asked quietly.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now shut up and kiss me." Zia said with a grin.

Sadie and Walt walked in to Carter and Zia kissing. They smiled a sly smile, knowing that their mission had been a success.

"Finally. You two were meant for each other!" Sadie said. "Should I get the rest of the trainees?" Sadie whispered to Walt.

"Nah, let them be. These two deserve each other. Don't ruin the moment."

"Fine." Sadie pouted. She and Walt walked upstairs, holding hands.

"Zia," Carter asked firmly, after breaking their kiss. "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow, at the mall?"

Zia responded with another kiss. "I thought you were never going to ask."

"So… I'll take that as a yes?" Carter asked playfully.

Zia punched his shoulder. "Yes, you dummy. Come on. You've got a class to teach."

They walked into the living room holding hands.

_There was never anyone for me but you._

**A/N:** So, there you have it. Zia and Carter are together. And, if you didn't notice, there was a little bit of Salt… the Sadie/Walt kind, of course.

Sadie: We noticed.

Carter: Shut up. She writes you. She can make bad things happen to Anubis…

Sadie: Annie! No! Tell me you're all right!

Anubis: I'm fine. Don't call me Annie.

Ginger: Would you rather be called Nub-nub? Or Ubi? Or something really weird like that?

Anubis: No. Goodbye. (Vanishes into the Duat)

Ginger: And stay there!

Zia: Hey! You haven't let me speak!

Ginger: Sorry. You can do the disclaimer. (Yes, only one!)

Zia: Gingerroot15 does not own us. If she did, me and Carter would have been together by now, Walt would have been cured, Anubis would have found a way, so on and so forth, blah blah blah.

Ginger: (shoots a water ball at Zia)

Zia: (Shoots a fireball at ginger)

Ginger: (Ducks the fireball) Bye! Have fun!


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ IF YOU LIKE

**A/N: Hello again! Happy Thanksgiving! So… I had a great idea last night. If people like the idea… I'm going to do a collection of Sanubis/Salt poems! Please tell me in your review; I'm going to do these poems differently though. For every chapter of poems, I'm going to do a chapter of writing, explaining those poems. Have fun and tell me what you think!**


End file.
